


I got the mascot

by BlackeyedCas (KayrenHikari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is an asshat, Based on the Kiss Cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayrenHikari/pseuds/BlackeyedCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Kiss Cam video where a woman got turned down by her husband/boyfriend/friend. Dean is the mascot and Cas gets turned down by his boyfriend Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got the mascot

**Author's Note:**

> For the people in the facebookgroup Destiel Forever where the Kiss Cam video was posted with a Destiel fic request.
> 
>  
> 
> I know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about football or the games or whatever. I researched awesome mascots and since Texas is Jensen's home country... yeah xD Also, unbeta-ed.
> 
> Kiss Cam video: https://www.facebook.com/Vox90/videos/801472979888624/?fref=nf
> 
> Toro mascot: http://squarecowmovers.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/toro2-620x413.jpg

The Kiss Cam is a popular thing during football games and Castiel Novak loves watching it. It often starts during the break and shows couples and non-couples that are meant to kiss. Whether it is on the lips or on the cheek doesn’t quite matter, but it shows love. And he loves it.

The game is going well. He doesn’t know that much about football though. He came here with his boyfriend Balthazar, who is currently on the phone with whoever. Cas doesn’t really care all that much, Balthazar is often on the phone with colleagues or clients or whatever. Even during the game where Balthazar’s favorite team is winning. It is break now and the home team cheerleaders are on the field for some entertainment, including something that looked like a black bull as a mascot. After all, the home team is the Houston Texans who are pretty much losing right now. They need people to cheer for them. 

The Kiss Cam starts only a few seconds after the cheerleaders’ first cheer and Cas sees everyone watching. He’s excited, what if it shows him and his boyfriend? It is tradition. Everyone it spots are meant to kiss. And they do. But when it gets to Castiel and Balthazar…

“Balthy,” Cas nudges his boyfriend, gesturing to the screen. “Balthazar, we’re on the camera,” he says, but his hand is pushed away by Balthazar and the man puts his finger to his lips to tell Cas to be quiet. Cas huffs and crosses his arms, slightly disappointed while the Kiss Cam moves on. So much for being excited about it.

~*~*~

Dean Winchester can see the screen from the small holes of his suit while he dances with the cheerleaders. He used to be one of them, but after an accident with his car the doctor told him to tone it down on the flexible movements that were required for cheerleading. He didn’t want to give it up though and his trainer suggested that he could become the mascot. So here he is, dressed up in a hot suit that represents a black bull, or Tauros, dancing with the cheerleaders. He was proud to be there and cheer on his hometown team. 

He sees the Kiss Cam land on a man with the prettiest blue eyes next to a man on the phone and there’s no kiss. The man on the phone pushes the other’s hand away and Dean hates the look of disappointment on Blue Eyes’ face. How dare the guy disappoint him? He looks around and even the other fans seem to be quite surprised about that. But the camera moves on and Blue Eyes is no longer on the screen. Not for long, however, because the people controlling the camera clearly decided to try again. It lands on the two men again and to no one’s surprise the asshole is still on the phone. Dean clenches his fists in his suit. He stomps off the field while Blue Eyes is still trying to get the asshole’s attention.

~*~*~

Again, nothing. Balthazar just ignores him at first and even gets angry when Cas tries again. 

“Can’t you see I’m on the phone?” he says in an annoyed tone and Cas blinks and gives up. He would’ve loved a kiss on screen. For the whole world to see. But now the whole world can see how his boyfriend is turning him down. It breaks his heart and he can’t help the tears in his eyes. He wipes them away, debating if he should get up and sit somewhere else. Though before he can move the camera is on them again. He decides to try one more time, but it has the same effect as previous times. He crosses his arms again, waiting for the camera to focus on something else. But it doesn’t. It zooms out a bit and Cas feels a hand, or a paw, a hoof?, on his shoulder. He looks up to see the Houston Texans’ mascot standing by him. The mascot pushes roughly against Balthazar’s shoulder, making him drop his phone. Then he helps Cas to his feet and takes the cup of beer from him.

“What the hell man?!” Balthazar shouts when the mascot dumps the cup over his head and he wants to get up, but the bodyguards behind the mascot make him rethink that decision. 

“Come on,” the mascot tells Cas and he easily lifts him in his arms, carrying him bridal style up the stairs. The fans cheer and Cas can see how Balthazar gets up and looks shocked when they leave.

~*~*~

“Thank you,” the blue eyed man tells him softly when they’re in the hallways of the stadium. Dean sets him on his feet and places his hands on the man’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t let that asshole hurt you like that,” he says. Up close he finds that Blue Eyes is even more handsome than he looked from afar. He takes off the bull’s head and smiles at him, green eyes meeting blue. “My name is Dean and I am Toro, the mascot.”

“I’m…” The man is staring at him and Dean doesn’t seem to mind. It’s a calm stare, one he can get lost in. “I’m Castiel. That man was my boyfriend Balthazar…” He shifts his gaze to look down at his feet. “I’m sorry if you get in trouble with what you did for me, but I am really grateful. I thought he took me to this game to have fun together and he just ignored me all the time.” He looks so sad and Dean can’t help but wraps his arms around him. 

“Screw him then. You’re a freaking handsome guy and I’m sure you’re kind and stuff too.” Dean grins, making Cas blush. “I mean…” He seems to realize he made the man a bit embarrassed.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas replies softly and he leans close, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. Something clicks in the mascot’s head and Cas soon finds himself pressed up against the nearest wall. Dean’s lips are on his and he’s kissing Cas like he has to make up for what Balthazar didn’t do. It’s so incredibly good, almost like he is meant to kiss this man. Soft chapped lips move against his own and the body that he’s pressed against seems to fit perfectly against his. He needs to pull back though, he soon has to return to the game. 

“Meet me by the lockers after the game?” he asks softly, panting slightly from the heated kiss. Cas nods.

~*~*~

The next time the Kiss Cam lands on someone during a Houston Texas home game, it’s on Dean and Cas. Dean has brought Cas onto the field and the blue eyed man looks confused and a little worried when he’s standing in the middle of the field. 

“Dean what…?” he starts to ask, but Dean just smiles and moves to his knees. 

“Castiel Novak. Will you marry me?” The crowd erupts in cheers and Cas looks down at Dean, blushing and smiling.

“Yes.”


End file.
